


Hands

by Bumblebees_Guardian_FF



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, canon whump, i love the relationship between Mac and Jack, macgyver 2x14, musings, spoilers for 2x14, spoilers for mardi gras beads + chair, this episode was pure bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF/pseuds/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF
Summary: "Everyone assumes that Mac's brain is the most important part of him, but it's not. Sure, his brain is what comes up with all his split second plans and miracles, but it isn't the most important part of him. Because, really, it's his hands."Spoilers for 2x14 Mardi Gras Beads + Chair





	1. Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the second chapter from Jack's POV, but I figured I'd get Mac's POV up until then. Comments and critiques always welcome. All mistakes are mine as I have no beta. MacGyver belongs to whoever owns it. Mac just owns my heart and soul right now.  
> Enjoy!  
> -PatriotProblems

Everyone assumes that Mac's brain is the most important part of him, but it's not. Sure, his brain is what comes up with all his split second plans and miracles, but it isn't the most important part of him. Because, really, it's his hands.

Mac knows that without his hands, he's useless. His brain can come up with plans, but without his hands he can't implement them. Without his hands, he can't build what he needs to save the day, or get his team out of a bind. Of course, he could always have someone else do it for him, but it wouldn't be him and there was always the chance someone else's hands couldn't do what his could. So above all things, Mac protects his hands.

When people like Murdoc have faced him, knowing his full capabilities, they always assume that messing with Mac's brain is what will be able to stop him. But like with Murdoc down in the dark room (a thought which makes Mac involuntarily shudder in his mind), it was his hands that were able to save him, that were able to help him escape despite the drugs that had been pumped into his system and left his brain a jumbled and twisted mess. Hands that Murdoc had restrained, but failed to take out of commission.

In a fight, Mac usually prefers to let Jack do the punching. Of course, he's thrown his fair share of punches (because it's inevitable given his profession), but he chooses to use other means and objects to attack his opponents. A bottle or a piece of rebar is preferable over his fists any day and often does the trick.

Even when he's working on his projects, Mac has to be ever so careful with his hands. A damaged nerve or tendon. Compromised bones. Hell, if his hands were blown apart by any of the number of bombs that he'd encountered over the years (not to mention the incident at the embassy in Latvia when he'd had to scoop up a primed grenade and throw it back before it killed everyone), he would be entirely useless. He'd had the occasional burn or cut or sprain of course and even a broken finger or two over the years (again, inevitable given his profession), but he knows how badly those injuries have compromised his work when it came down to the wire.

Mac knows very well how useless he feels (and is) without his hands. Before, as an EOD, damage to his hands, whether minor or major, meant he couldn't do his job. If he couldn't do his job, someone could die. Hurting his hands was not an option when lives were on the line. With Phoenix, it was the same. While he did have his team, he was the man with a plan for all intents and purposes during a mission and his plans always involved his hands one way or another.

As a result, one of Mac's greatest fears is losing his hands, or at least the ability to use them. Mostly, it's because a large part of his brain knows that it's the only thing that makes him useful to people like Oversight, even if they only see him for his brain and his successes in the field. It had been almost the same in the case of being an EOD. Without his hands, he was useless to them all, expendable and disposable like yesterday's trash. Everything he did, everything he was depended on his hands.

All these thoughts skim rapidly across the surface of Mac's brain as he watches the coffin burn with Jack screaming inside for his help, no plan and no time to make one while his best friend and partner is in peril. A moment of hesitation and a deep breath later, he's grabbing the burning wood with his bare hands, feeling the flames licking at his skin, but forcing himself not to think about it, not to let the pain in until his work is done.

The coffin topples off the rails and Mac knows his work isn't over as he leaps to Jack's aid, freeing the man's wrists and hurrying to beat out the flames on Jack's arm, once again with his bare hands. It isn't until Jack is safe and he knows Jack is going to live that he lets himself feel the pain, feel the damage caused by his desperate actions. The mere touch of Jack's hand to his own burned and red ones, leaves him screaming in agony as the pain overwhelms him at last and he begins to regret his impulsive and thoughtless actions.

The regret lasts only an instant however though as Jack is suddenly there, kneeling beside him and apologizing profusely despite the hissed dismissals that Mac replies with between clenched teeth and more screams. He doesn't know the extent of the damage the fire has done to his hands or if he's done enough damage to take him out of the field either temporarily or permanently. Honestly, despite the uncertainty and the pain, he can't find himself quite able to truly be afraid for once of his future and his own worth. Because he really doesn't regret his actions or their results. Because Jack is alive and breathing and at his side once again.

And Mac thinks that that alone is worth the price of his hands.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV Post 2x14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Jack's POV. Took a bit of tinkering, but it's somewhat where I want it. Doing another chapter from Matty's POV because why not, but that's going to take a bit more work. Not entirely happy with her chapter yet. Please let me know what you think! As usual, I do not have a beta reader and MacGyver belongs to its owners.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> -PatriotProblems

Jack is too relieved to have been rescued at first to realize Mac is in pain and he regrets his own ignorance when he tries to fist bump Mac and sends his friend to the ground, screaming in agony. Despite his own injuries, he kneels next to Mac apologizing for his actions again and again despite Mac telling him it isn't his fault between his screams of pain which only serve to dig into Jack's heart and make it hurt for his boy.

Later, after the EMTs are finishing with them, Jack finally asks the question that's really on his mind. Because Jack knows that Mac beat out the flames on his arm with his bare hands, but the damage he had seen is too raw and too obvious to have just been from that. And the answer breaks Jack's heart as much as it warms it. He knows how important Mac's hands are. He sees how much Mac does to protect his hands, but this time... This time Mac put everything on the line for Jack. And as much as Jack cracks a joke, he wants to either cry or hug his partner to death, something he refrains from doing given their present company. Because he feels so guilty and yet so lucky as he looks at the bandages on Mac's hands and the look on Mac's face. Because just knowing how much the younger man cares for him, how much his best friend and partner is willing to give up to save him, is bittersweet.

Of course it isn't until they're home again and Jack has had his latest misadventure courtesy of Dawn that he finally acts on his guilt and his good fortune. He brings Mac bagels and coffee everyday and even manages to find the perfect pair of mittens with grips so Mac can hold his coffee and food without too much trouble. Mac gets a small laugh out of the mittens and starts coming up with his own plans for improved versions. Jack counts that as a win.

On days Mac has to go to get his hands treated, Jack joins him, asking the Phoenix doctors if they can schedule his own burn treatments for around the same time so he has an excuse to make sure Mac actually goes to his own appointments. Oddly enough though, Mac is always more than ready for his appointments, not even protesting once and often beating Jack to the medical center. It only takes a couple appointments for Jack to realize that Mac is more scared of losing his hands than having to go to medical, something that hurts Jack to even think about. Mac hates medical. But this time... This time Jack knows that it's different. Even Mac knows how bad things could have been and could still be if he doesn't continue to take care of his hands. The whole situation is sobering. If Mac had lost his hands... Jack doesn't even want to think about what could have happened. He couldn't imagine being at fault for Mac-

"You're doing that thing where you're guilt tripping yourself in your head."

Jack glances at Mac as the younger agent's words break through his train of thought. He starts to deny it, but only gets so far as opening his mouth when Mac hits him with a knowing glare, his blue eyes piercing despite still being dulled with pain. Only Mac could pull off such a scolding without even having to say a word.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Jack says softly. He tries his hardest not to look at Mac's still bandaged hands as they wait outside the medical center for their checkups.

"Not likely," Mac replies, a small, tired smile on his face as he spins a decidedly unbent paperclip between his fingers. His hands haven't healed enough for the genius to shape the piece of metal into anything. Yet. "I don't blame you for this, Jack. And if I had..." Mac hesitates as Jack flinches, the mere thought of Mac losing his hands painful. "...even if things had taken a turn for the worst, I wouldn't be blaming it on you. This was my choice. I knew what might happen, but I'd make the same decision every time."

Something about that statement alone, makes Jack's heart hurt all over again the same way it had during their talk in the ambulance. Mac's hands are his life and for him to be so willing to sacrifice them for Jack's life-

"You're doing it again," Mac says, his tone both reproving and amused as Jack once again gets pulled from his thoughts.

Jack snorts despite himself. Usually, it's Mac who's on the receiving end of this kind of talk from Jack himself. How quickly the tides could turn...

"I'm not ungrateful for you saving my hide, Mac," says Jack, keeping his eyes on the floor, but glancing up occasionally to see Mac's face, "I know you're the only reason I'm still breathing and I'm more grateful than you know. But Mac..." Jack's voice cracks and this time both he and Mac flinch. "...Mac, I'm not worth it."

"You're worth it, Jack," Mac replies automatically. His eyes meet Jack's and hold his gaze. "Believe me. All of this? This is nothing compared to how I would feel if I hadn't..." The genius trails off, but he doesn't need to finish and his gaze slowly lowers to his hands. "I'd give everything to make sure I didn't lose you, Jack. Yeah, my hands hurt like Hell and I won't lie that the thought that I could have lost them scares me. A lot. But...just not as much as losing you."

Jack just sits there, touched, numb and fighting back more emotions than he'd care to admit. He swallows and tries to speak, but can't get a damn word out. Because Hell. What can he say to that? There's no way he can even talk right now unless he feels like becoming a blubbering idiot.

"MacGyver." The nurse steps out of the medical center, snapping the moment in two as Mac stands at his name and heads for the door.

"Hey Mac?" Jack forces the words out despite the tightness in his throat and Mac pauses in the doorway, the nurse already well inside. "Thank you. For coming for me."

Mac smiles and his eyes glitter with something close to his usual self. "...anytime, Jack."

With that, Mac is gone and the medical bay door shuts, leaving Jack to his thoughts again. And damn if they aren't all warm and fluffy despite the guilt he still feels. Jack smiles despite himself. Maybe things were finally looking up again.


	3. Matty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's POV Post 2x14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there... So, I know it's been a bit, but I nitpick with my writing so I played with this chapter a lot until I was happy. Which resulted in me making another Jack chapter that I will hopefully post soon that will continue off the contents of this chapter.
> 
> Also, for safety's sake, I'm going to classify Mac's burns as second degree given the depiction in the show. While his palms aren't visible, the redness created on the back side of his hand is a little redder than some images I've found for first degree burns. And given the situation and duration for Mac's injuries to occur, I'm taking the liberty of making this assumption for coherency. I am no doctor so I am making no claims as to any accuracy with this. This is all just for fun and from internet research.
> 
> Anyhow, I really hope you all like this. Thank you to everyone who has commented. Feedback as always is appreciated and extremely helpful. Mac and company are not mine...blah blah blah. Chapter time!
> 
> -PatriotProblems
> 
> P.S. Fear not, there is a Murdoc chapter still in the works for this. I'm just nitpicking. Again. Sorry!

Entering the War Room, Matty stops at the sight before her. Mac has flopped down sideways in one of the armchairs, the agent caught somewhere in between being slightly awake and completely asleep. A book sits on his chest, ever so slowly tilting downwards until Mac shakes himself awake and straightens the book once again.

"Shouldn't you be at home doing that, Blondie?" Matty asks finally after the second time Mac begins to nod off in the same minute.

Mac jumps about a mile in the air, somehow managing to hold onto his book, though doing so is clearly painful. "Matty! Sorry. I was just waiting for Riley or Bozer to be done so they can drive me home."

"We have other agents and staff that can do that for you," Matty replies. Mac shrugs in response, sitting up fully in the chair. Of course Mac knows this. He just would prefer to be here. "...what did Dr. Gil have to say about your hands?"

A small smirk crosses Mac's face and it's all too obvious that he knows she was aware of his checkup today and that Dr. Gil had given her an update on his condition hours ago. She's just asking anyway. "He said that I should be healed within the next couple of weeks, sooner as long as I continue my care regiment, which I have."

"I heard Dalton almost wanted to have a psych eval done after you actually wanted to go to your first and second appointment," Matty says teasingly. The smile on Mac's face widens and she knows it was the right response. "...I also heard you and Jack had a bit of a confessional going on earlier."

Mac's posture snaps upright in a heartbeat, his smile gone, and Matty has a split second of worry that she may have overstepped. "How...how did you hear about that?"

"Carla. The nurse working with Dr. Gil today," Matty replies, Mac's posture instantly relaxing, "She was gossiping about it in the lunchroom. I may have taken the liberty of reviewing the security tapes to ensure she wasn't spreading rumors."

Mac hesitates, still clearly ill at ease with her. It's been this way between them ever since he had spoke to her about seeing her in that home video he had discovered. It's also why he's been avoiding her in regards to all the clues his father has been sending him, namely the dossier he and the others have been working on while trying to keep her in the dark. She doesn't blame Mac, but she wishes that he still trusted her. But it's too late now and she has promises to keep.

But that doesn't mean she can't spare the time to care.

"Mac, I'm sorry you were ever put in this position. I should have expected more trouble and had another agent join us. That's on me."

Mac smiles faintly. "Honestly, Matty, I doubt one more person would have done much good. It was inevitable that someone would have found Jack. I'm more surprised we weren't attacked at Dawn's house. Considering everything that happened, I'm sure that someone had to have tracked down Dawn already and was waiting for Duke Jacoby to show his face. It's probably why they found us so easily at the bar."

"That's half true," Matty admits carefully, "Riley combed through our footage of Dawn and her exploits as Mrs. Jacoby after we got back. Seems the Albanians were trailing her for days before we showed up."

Mac grimaces and Matty knows the young agent is guilt tripping himself over not thinking of that situation sooner. "Matty-"

"This is all on me, Mac. I brought you and Jack into this and while I had expected Duke Jacoby's appearance to stir up trouble, I conned myself into believing that we were prepared for anything. You did everything you possibly could given what happened and you saved the day and Jack. I'm just sorry that my mistakes are what led to you getting hurt."

Mac looks at Matty, clearly shocked by her admission. A wry smile quickly crosses his face however as the shock passes. "But not sorry about Jack getting hurt?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about what happened to him too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell Dalton that," replies Matty with a smirk that Mac returns.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," says Mac. The genius stiffles a yawn and looks almost mortified. Frankly, it's adorable. "Sorry. Don't know where that came from."

"Considering you were nodding off when I walked in, I'm not surprised," Matty says, mildly amused with Mac, "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Mac replies, "Just...bored."

"And advanced mechanics for satellite relay stations isn't stimulating enough?" Matty teases, gesturing at the book still in Mac's grasp.

Mac flushes and Matty smiles. "...it is if you already memorized the book."

Matty is both surprised and unsurprised by Mac's answer. Of course he has it memorized already. This is Mac she's talking to. "Then why read it?"

"It's the only book I had left in my locker." Mac looks saddened by this statement. "I forgot to grab one before I left the house this morning."

For a moment, Matty considers the idea of asking Mac to join her in flipping though Jack's Phoenix debrief reports before she throws the lot at Jack who was currently locked in a conference room with his load from the CIA. She knows Mac would enjoy it, but she hesitates. Mac looks dead tired. He doesn't need a brain stimulant. He needs the sleep he's fighting.

"Well, I don't have anything else you can read, unfortunately," Matty says carefully, "But you're welcome to stay here while I work on mission reports."

"Jack's?" Mac's eyes brighten with interest and Matty is almost disappointed that she didn't offer for Mac to join her like she had originally considered, despite her intent to let the agent get some sleep.

"Unfortunately, yes," Matty admits, "You were on most of these missions with him, am I correct?"

"Almost every single one," Mac replies and there's something happy and warm in the young agent's voice that reminds Matty of the bond Mac and Jack share. Yes, they're partners and yes, they're brothers in arms, but there's something more there that Matty knows makes their partnership and friendship work in a way even she can't explain. It's something she can't find the exact words to describe, but it's the closest thing she's ever seen to brotherhood and family all wrapped together in one complex enigma. And she can't help, but want to know how it all works, because it does and she can't imagine Mac and Jack being anything, but what they are now.

"Matty?" Mac's voice breaks through Matty's contemplation easily and she refocuses her attention on him. He looks almost concerned and it's kind of endearing to see especially since it's Mac. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Matty says, letting herself smile despite everything, "I was just thinking that you've probably already know what these reports say and it might be a bit boring for you."

"And I probably also know what wasn't included in the reports," Mac admits with a smirk, "Not sure Jack wants me to throw him under that bus given what I saw him dealing with in the conference room."

Matty rolls her eyes, but the smile remains on her face. "You should have seen some of his reports from his time in the CIA... They're either sloppy or some type of half-assed spy novel in the making."

Mac's smile some how widens with a familiar fondness at Matty's description. "That's basically Jack in a nutshell."

"I'll tell you what," Matty says, her decision finally made, "How about I read these out to you and you tell me if it's an accurate report or if I need to send it to Jack to be redone?"

Mac sits up a little straighter in interest, though something in his eyes is hesitant for just a moment. "Are you sure? It would be faster if we just read through them. On our own. I mean..."

Matty frowns. "It's not about speed, MacGyver. I need to take my time with these reports before I send them to Jack, if I even have to. I don't mind reading them aloud. I find it helps me find mistakes easier."

Mac nods, carefully settling himself down into his seat. There's some measure of hesitation still in his eyes, but it's not the same as before. It's as if he's waiting for some illusion to shatter around him and leave him. She gets it. He's been betrayed too many times and she's not helping matters at all by lying to him now. She has to. But the effect is the same.

"Let's start with your first DXS mission together," Matty says, procuring the file, "Paris, right?"

Mac smirks ever so slightly at this. "Paris, Texas. Jack was both excited and disappointed. He'd been hoping for the real France Paris, but he was just as happy to be going to Texas. The jet was being used for another mission so we had to road trip down there. Jack made me try every version of Texan cuisine we came across."

"That explains the expense report," Matty comments as she fingers through the file, finding Jack's debrief report, "It says you both were blown before you even got into town?"

"Completely not our fault," Mac adds quickly, "The DXS's local informant was supposed to help us take down a group of smugglers, but he decided to play double agent when he realized turning on us gave him a bigger payday."

Matty skims through the report and suppresses a heavy sigh. "Did Dalton seriously call the informant Stinky Pete?"

Mac chuckles, his body language releasing the last of his tension almost instantly. "I forgot about that. Honestly, it made complete sense if you met the guy. You see..."

Matty finds herself listening to MacGyver more than reading the report, the opposite of what she'd intended to do, but Mac seems all too happy to tell her about this particular misadventure. He tells her about how they went to meet the informant at an auto shop and how they were ambushed by the smugglers, but managed to escape thanks to Jack knocking the main bad guy out with a head butt while Mac used some of the chemicals littered about the shop to make them a smokescreen which they had used to take out the rest of the smugglers, including the traitorous informant.

"So what did Jack have to say about that mission?" Mac says suddenly, starting Matty as she realizes she has let her mind wander with his story, "You mentioned his Stinky Pete reference."

"Yes." Matty looks down at the report and immediately knows it's nowhere near as complete as Mac's story. Jack certainly had his work cut out for him. "You're going to love his first sentence."

"Oh?" Mac sits up in interest, eyes showing his preemptive amusement.

"'Our boy Stinky Pete was a two-bit prospector like his Pixar namesake, who's latest prospect was being a double agent and a lily-livered coward to boot, not to mention one smelly dude.'" Matty looks up for Mac's reaction just in time to see the agent double over with laughter, unable to help the smile that crosses her face at his response. "Why do I have a feeling the rest of these reports are going to be just as...colorful?"

"Maybe because it's Jack?" Mac says, slightly out of breath from laughter, his eyes still shining with mirth and fondness for his partner.

"Maybe. Dalton always has had a way with words," Matty admits, earning a faint chuckle from Mac. She smiles and continues reading the report, stopping every so often when Mac finds something to add or starts laughing at Jack's creative storytelling. Matty eventually moves onto the next report and then the next, each one just as cheesy and comical as the first. By the time she's finishing reading the fourth report aloud, however, she realizes that MacGyver hasn't said a word the whole time. Glancing up, she sees Mac's eyes are closed and he's fallen over slightly in the chair, his soft, rhythmic breathing pattern now audible in the quiet room.

Matty can't help but smile as she watches Mac sleep, relieved that her agent has finally allowed himself to rest. She sets down the report and walks over to him, gently grabbing his book from his hands before it can fall and wake him. She slips it in his bag and texts Jill to bring her a blanket, the woman entering not five minutes later with a throw blanket and a curious expression which turns to understanding the instant she sees Mac's sleeping form. Jill covers him with the blanket before Matty can ask her to and the women share a small smile as Mac shifts even so slightly in his sleep, unconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around him.

Jill leaves and Matty shuts the door behind her, frosting the glass and dimming the lights. There's enough light still for her to keep reading the reports, but it's also dark enough to let Mac get some well deserved rest. Looking at the sleeping blonde, she can't help, but feel a small bit of sadness that the rest of her reading will be only to herself now rather than with Mac. Still, she settles back in behind her desk, opening up the next report. There was still work to be done, especially with Mac and Jack sidelined for the next two weeks and she wanted Jack done with these reports before he was fit for duty again.

The sound of a quiet snore makes Matty glance up once more at Mac, giving him a fond look before forcing herself to delve into the report in her hands. For the time being, everything was right.


	4. Jack 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV (Again) Post 2x14. Occurs the same day and after Matty's POV in chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... So for some reason I thought I had posted this already about 2-3 months ago and surprise, I apparently forgot to and when I was reviewing this for my final editing of the Murdoc chapter, I realized that oops! I finished this chapter, but I forgot to post it! So here it is! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to my MacGyver Family!
> 
> -Patriot Problems
> 
> PS Murdoc chapter is largely finished. Literally just can't finish the last paragraph.

Jack forces himself to get through at least five more reports before he decides it's time for a break. Matty won't shoot him for that. At least, he hopes she won't.

Stretching, he makes his way out of the conference room and heads for the staff lunchroom, intent on finding at least a Coke or some left over pizza. His feet however carry him to the War Room which he finds darkened with the windows frosted, something he's never seen done before except after hours when everyone else was gone. Concerned, he opens the door with trepidation and stops halfway into the room. Mac is sound asleep in one of the chairs, a blanket pulled over him. He looks almost peaceful and younger than he has in a while. The sight is so rare and innocent that it makes Jack's tension disappear instantly as a smile crosses his face and he goes to fix the kid's blanket.

The sound of a soft pen click alerts Jack to the other party in the room and he turns, eyes landing on Matty who is quietly setting down a folder onto her desk. A desk he knows is normally in her office, but somehow has made its way here to the War Room. Matty puts a finger to her lips, motioning for Jack to join her as she stands and leaves the room. The Delta follows without question, closing the door carefully behind him.

"How long's he been asleep?" Asks Jack quietly.

"About three hours now. I was reading reports with him until he fell asleep. And before you ask, I was doing it to get him to sleep. He was almost passed out in the chair before I came in here to work," Matty replies just as quietly, "I tried to get him to just go home but..."

"He decided to wait for Bozer," finishes Jack, "I should get him home. Kid's gonna have a Hell of a crick in his neck when he wakes up sleeping on that chair like that..."

"Better that chair than the one you tried sleeping in in São Paulo," Matty adds with a small smile.

Jack groans as the memory of that particular chair comes back to him. "Don't remind me. My whole body hurts just thinking about it."

Matty's smile fades. "I hope you realize how lucky the two of you were. I know MacGyver pulls off miracles, but that was too close. For both of you."

Jack just nods. "Not going to lie. I was praying for Mac to save me in that coffin." Matty's eyes meet his, her surprise evident. "When it came down to it, I prayed for Mac. Not the Almighty. Mac."

Matty stands there silently with him for a minute before she speaks, her tone somehow even quieter than before. "...he almost died trying to save you."

Jack looks at Matty sharply. "What?"

"Mac. When he drove the car into the building and drew out everyone out. They had dragged him out of the car and they were going to shoot him. If I hadn't had SWAT follow him as soon as he took off, they might not have gotten there in time." Matty looks hesitant. "I'm guessing he didn't plan to tell you..."

Jack closes his eyes for a moment, trying not to feel sick over the thought of Mac dying trying to save him. It makes him even sicker to think that he might have lived and Mac would have died. "...no. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't want to..."

Matty picks up where Jack trails off. "He wouldn't want to make you feel responsible."

"I am responsible for this though." Jack glances behind him, visualizing Mac sleeping in the chair beyond the frosted glass. A place he might not have been if... God, he doesn't even want to think about it.

"No, Jack. I am." Jack turns back to Matty, surprised. "I'm sorry. I should have known someone would come after you. I should have prepared for the worst. I didn't and I let you and Mac walk out into that situation and it put you two in a position that could have ended with both of you dead. It is my fault. All of it."

For a moment, Jack considers disagreeing with Matty for stubbornness' sake and because some self-deprecating part of his brain says he's still at fault. Except he knows this situation isn't entirely his fault. Yeah, he did some things as Duke that were now kicking him hard in the ass, but that was something he'd have to live with. And there was next to nothing else he or Mac could have done in the situation they had found themselves than what they did. They'd been outnumbered and outgunned and still somehow made it out alive. Barely alive, but still alive.

"Not gonna lie," Jack says carefully, "But we probably should have had backup. Considering my troubled past in NOLA, we should have had at least two more guys with us. I won't say that it's your fault, but I can't say that it ain't mine either." He takes in a deep breath. "Either way, it's too late now. End result stays the same. We made it out alive. Bad guys are either dead or in custody. Dawn is in custody too so to speak with her CIA gig. The other CIA identities are safe. Mac and I are on the mend. And we know better for next time. Not that there will be a next time, but..."

"But we'll be ready," Matty says firmly. She looks back at the War Room and her normally rigid face softens in an almost motherly concern. Jack knows better than to say anything about it, but he smiles none the less. Despite all her hard edges and her sharp tongue, this was the Matty he had learned to trust. The one who cared for her people and would do anything and everything she could to keep them safe. The one who used a favor to help them all after they'd been disavowed. The one who moved Heaven and Earth for her people.

"I should probably get him home," Jack finally states, clearing his throat as he finds it tight with emotion.

"Usually, I'd say you're just trying to get out of finishing your reports," Matty says, "But I have to agree."

"Well, two birds, one stone," Jack replies jokingly. In return for his humor, he is graced with a rare smile from Matty and he takes that for everything it's worth. "Thanks for looking out for Mac."

Matty just nods. "Anytime. Get our boy home. You can worry about your reports later."

"Thanks." Jack turns back to the War Room without another word, stepping inside.

The blanket has fallen off Mac again and he's curled his legs and arms closer to his body. He looks all of 13 and nowhere close to 26. He lets out a quiet snore as Jack steps closer, the Delta already not wanting to wake his friend. Mac needed his sleep and if this was how he would get it...

Jack jumps as Matty touches his arm, a questioning look on her face. "...I forget how young he is sometimes," he says quietly to her, "But he's still just a kid..."

"Our kid," Matty replies. She brushes back a strand of Mac's hair and the boy unconsciously leans into her touch. A smile appears before she can hide it and Jack smiles in response. Matty shoots him a warning look, but it's soft and almost mischievous. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jack says softly. He kneels next to Mac and touches the boy's arm gently. "Mac... Time to wake up, buddy..."

Mac's eyes open slowly, taking in Matty and Jack with half-lidded eyes. "...did I fall asleep?"

Jack watches as Mac sits up again, stretching and looking still like the kid he was. "Yeah. You nodded off."

"I figured I should let you sleep," Matty adds, "You needed it."

"How long was I out?" Mac rubs his eyes.

"A few hours," admits Matty.

"Oh." Mac looks a bit embarrassed at this. "Sorry, Matty. I was listening and then..."

"Then you finally listened to me and got some rest," Matty teases and Mac smiles. It's a good smile, relaxed and warm. It's the kind that reminds Jack that despite all the Hell and horror the world has to offer, there's still good and Jack's good is named Angus MacGyver.

"Let's get you home, buddy. I think you need to finish your nap somewhere a little more comfy than these chairs. They look nice and all, but your neck ain't going to be happy with you later for sleeping in like this."

Mac smirks. "It's already complaining. But I've gotta wait for Bozer to be done to go home."

"Jack's taking you home," Matty replies, "I'm letting him off the hook for his reports for the day."

"So I'm his scapegoat," Mac comments, his eyes full of amusement as he and Matty share a smile, "Guess we better go. Thanks."

"Anytime." Matty hands Jack Mac's bag as the young genius stands. "Now get. Both of you. Before I change my mind."

"You got it." Jack slings Mac's bag over his shoulder and guides him to the door. "See you tomorrow, Matty."

"Bright and early," Matty adds as the duo walk out, the door falling shut behind them as they head for the elevator. Despite her semi-serious tone, Jack knows Matty isn't going to skin them for being late tomorrow even if it happens. All that mattered right now was helping Mac get better and it was something Jack and Matty agreed on without a doubt. If that meant Mac and Jack were a few minutes late because it took Mac a little longer to do things or because he needed a few extra minutes of sleep (sleep which Jack is sure Mac hasn't been getting), Matty clearly wasn't going to give a shit.

"Hey, Jack?" Mac speaks as the elevator doors close, jarring Jack from his train of thought. He still looks half asleep, but his gaze is focused on his partner. "Thanks."

"No problem. I was getting sick of fixing those reports anyway," Jack says.

"That's not what I mean," Mac replies, his voice kind of mumbled as he subconsciously leans up against Jack for support, "I mean thanks for being here. With me."

Jack takes a steady breath in through his nose and out again from his mouth before wrapping his arm around Mac's shoulders and pulling him closer. Mac wasn't always open with his feelings, except maybe with Jack. He'd been hurt too many times to be and Jack understood all too well. "You know there's no place I'd rather be, kid. We're in this together. No matter what."

Mac hums in acknowledgment, already starting to nod off again. By the time they get to the garage and to Jack's car, Mac is almost asleep on his feet and Jack easily lowers him into the passenger seat and buckles him in. By the time he's finished putting Mac's bag in the back, the younger agent is slumped up against the car window, so deeply asleep that even the sound of the car door closing doesn't rouse the blonde even a little bit.

Jack can't help the smile that crosses his face as he sits in driver's seat. Damn, he loves this kid. "I ain't goin' anywhere yet, Mac," he whispers, pulling the car out of the garage and heading for home.

His partner sleeps on, alive and safe in the car beside him. And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
